When Sheldon goes crazy
by MayaM123
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR SEASON 8 FINAL DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET* One-shot: The fanfic takes place a few days after the season 8 final. It influenced by season 4 episode 3 where Sheldon getting crazy over the break up from Amy and buy all the cats. So what Sheldon is gonna do now- read!


**NOTE: Hi everyone, so a few days ago I watched episode 3 of season 4. That's the episode where Sheldon start to go crazy because he and Amy had a fight and "break up". Anyway, I start thinking to myself how Sheldon is gonna to react after what happened in the season 8 final, so this is one of the version that I had inside my head.  
English isn't my native language so I'm sorry in advance if there are any grammatical problems, etc.**

* * *

 **When Sheldon goes crazy**

 _ **Knock Knock Knock "Leonard" Knock knock knock "Leonard" knock knock knock "Leonard**_ **"**

Sheldon knocked on Leonard's door at three am, dressed in his sleeping robe and opened the door.

"What do you want, Sheldon?" Leonard asked half asleep.

"I can't sleep, Leonard." Sheldon said, completely ignoring the fact that he woke Leonard up, "I miss Amy."

"Listen, buddy, I'm very sorry that she broke up with you, it sucks me too." Leonard said, "But what do you want me to do with this?" He asked in anger which caused by his lack of sleep.

"Leonard, I thought about it," Sheldon said, and immediately began to embark with an explanation "Perhaps you'll go to Amy and tell her to come back to me, I can't do it because Amy doesn't listen to me, I tried to call, send messages, she didn't answer any of them."

"And you couldn't wait till the morning to tell me that?" Leonard asked with furrowed brows.

"No," he said, as if the answer was self-evident, "I cannot sleep." He said like it provided an explanation.

"So you had to wake me up?" He asked and was about to lose his patience.

"Man gotta do what man gotta do" He quoted with his Southern accent.

"Go to sleep, Sheldon." He said and rolled over so his back was turned to Sheldon.

"But-" Sheldon started.

"Go!" Leonard interrupted.

"Okay, okay." Sheldon said and left.

"What a rude." Sheldon said to himself after the door shot in front of him and went back to his room. 

* * *

"Oh dear lord!" Sheldon said at seven am as soon as the alarm clock rang "It's time to wake up and I still didn't fall asleep." He said holding the clock with a disgruntled face "This is completely illogical."

Sheldon walked out to the living room and saw Leonard sitting in the kitche, drinking coffee.

"Hey buddy, did you manage to get some sleep last night?" Leonard asked.

"No," Sheldon said, sitting down on the chair across him, "Even though I was tired." He added quickly.

"Maybe you need to call sick and not come today?" Leonard offered him "I don't think you should take risk, you might fell asleep in the university."

"You're probably right, Leonard, I'll do it." He agreed, "You won't drive me to work today, you must be sad." Sheldon said and get up from his sit.

"Oh, yeah ... I'm so sad." Leonard said barely able to hide his smile.

"Oh, I know." Sheldon said as he walked into the hallway.

"Yes!" Leonard whispered to himself and clenched his fists in victory.

"What did you say?" Sheldon's head popped from the hallway.

"What? Oh, no, I'm just very sad, you know." He said and Sheldon smiled one of his toothless childish smiles.

"Sheldon I'm off to work!" Leonard called from the living room after half an hour but not heard any answer from him, "He's probably sleeping." He said raising his shoulders and walked out. 

* * *

"We still can't get him out of the house, every time he says something else that makes us feel sorry for him." Howard said to Raj while Leonard sat down in front of them it in the cafeteria.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Me and Bernadette can't tell Stuart to live my mother's house." Howard explained, "The last time we tried, it ended up with us buying balloons and singing Happy Birthday."

"It's nice, what's up with you Raj?" Leonard said and began to eat his salad.

"I still can't tell Emily I want to break out with her." He said, "Every time I try, I give up and tell her I love her."

"And you love her?"

"No!" Raj said quickly, "I mean, she is very nice, but she really scares me sometimes."

"Speaking of scary," Howard began "Where is Sheldon?"

"He stayed at home; he didn't sleep at all last night."

"Why?" Howard and Raj asked unison.

"Amy."

"Oh." They both said.

"I wonder what Sheldon's gonna do now." Howard said.

"What do you mean?" Leonard asked.

"Do you remember the time when Sheldon and Amy fought and stopped talking?" He explained to them, "Sheldon got really crazy and bought twenty-five cats."

"I don't think he's gonna get crazy." Raj said, "Sheldon got really matured in the last years, he is not going to respond in a childish way like this." He explained to Leonard and Howard who could not stop looking at him in shock.

"Are you serious?" Howard asked.

"No." Raj said and began to crack up "I totally got you; you should have seen your faces."

"Good for you, Raj, I'm sure you're happy." Howard said.

"Anyway, Sheldon is sleeping now I think it will take a few more days until he will get really crazy." Leonard said.

"Oh, I do not think so." Howard said, "I bet he is sitting at the apartment right now doing something silly."

"You know what, I bet on ten dollars that when we return home, he is still asleep, agreed?" Leonard offered and held out his hand to Howard.

"Agreed." He said and shook Leonard's hand. 

* * *

"Then he said okay and then we hung up the call and then I started to cry!" Amy said crying as she was surrounded by tissue all around herself in Penny's apartment.

"This story is so sad." Penny said and put her hand on Amy's shoulder to comfort her, "even in the thirteen time."

"I know!" Amy said, taking new Kleenex package "I miss Sheldon so much!"

"And here's the only person in the world who can say such a thing about Sheldon." Penny whispered to herself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing," she said quickly. "Listen Amy, I know it's hard but I bet he has a hard time too and you can take comfort in this." Penny said trying to make her feel better.

"My little Shelly is crying because of me!" Amy called out and buried her face in one of the pillows.

"No, no, no," Penny said quickly, "he doesn't cry," she started to say "he is happy and he says 'Yay!' and this kind of things!"

"That jerk!" Amy said with her voice blocked by the pillow while Penny understands that anything she would say now wouldn't help Amy.

 _ **Knock knock knock "Penny" Knock knock knock "Penny" Knock knock knock "Penny"**_

"It's him!" Amy lifted her head off the pillow with fear.

"Just relax." Penny said as she got up to open the door for Sheldon.

"Hey Penny, I just came here to -…Ahh!" He jumped and ran off when his eyes met Amy who sat scared on the couch with her face locked on the wall in front of her.

"Wait, Sheldon, come back here!" Penny called and followed him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know she was here." Sheldon said to Penny while looking for the keys which opens the door to his apartment.

"She's not going to do you anything, Sheldon. She's scared as much as you." Penny told him, "Now, tell me what you wanted?"

"I just wanted to ask if you happen to have a pair of scissors, Leonard broke my scissors and I don't want to take his." He explained to her.

"And you're willing to take mine?" Penny asked.

"Yes, why not?!" Sheldon said, "You know, Leonard and I live in a place with rules. That means, I'm not allowed to touch his things and he's not allowed to touch mine, although I still have to punish him for the broken scissors." He explained, "In any case, you live in a place with chaos or Anarchy - a place where there are no rules. Therefore, it will not break the rules if I take your scissors because there aren't really rules." He finished.

"I'll tell you what I think about it but it quit a problem because I stopped listening pretty much at the first word you said." She told him and Sheldon grimaced, "but I do listen at the part where you said you want scissors- I'll go get you." She said and walked back to her door's apartment.

"Thank you, Penny." he said.

"Why do you want scissors?" Penny asked him when she returned.

"It's a secret." He said quickly and went to his apartment.

"Weirdo ..." she said and went over to her apartment.

"What happened?" Amy asked her.

"Sheldon happened." She replied shortly.

"Sheldon!" Amy called out and buried her face in the pillow to cry again.

"No, no, no, Amy don't cry, everything is gonna be fine." Penny said rushing to her friend's side. "It's going to be a long day." She whispered to herself as she pet Amy's shoulder. 

* * *

"I am telling you he is sleeping now, the guy didn't sleep for hours, and you know Sheldon he can't do anything which doesn't include a routine." Leonard said to Howard while they climb the stairs to the third floor.

"Yes, but it's Sheldon. Crazy Sheldon." Howard emphasizes to him.

"When I left the house he went to sleep." He explained.

"That doesn't mean that he fell asleep."

"When I told him I am leaving the house he didn't answer me and that means- he falls asleep."

"Leonard, again," Howard said, "Crazy Sheldon." He said.

"Will you both just stop with this childish argument!?" Raj said, "There's no point in all of this, in a minute we'll see who is right anyway."

"And we'll see the ten dollars in my hand." Howard said.

"We'll see about it." Leonard said when he unlocks the lock to the apartment and opened the door.

"Sheldon, what is that?!" Leonard shouted shocked right away.

"Oh, hello!" Sheldon said with a smile, "Leonard this is Penny's scissors, I took it because you weren't careful and broke mine."

"Give me the money." Howard said.

"No, Sheldon," Leonard said completely ignoring Howard "What is all of this?!" Leonard said, pointing his hands to the huge puppet's pile that was on the couch.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked!" He replied, "I have decided to start to sew!"

"Oh, it's better than I thought!" Howard said in excitement.

"Did you even go to sleep?!" Leonard asked.

"I tried at first, but then I thought what is better than sleeping?! Sewing of course!" He said happily, "I want you to meet my puppets!" Sheldon said and presented them with the first puppet "This is the puppet Amy!" he said "Say hello!"

"It can't get any better!" Howard said.

"And this is also Amy!" Sheldon said presenting the second puppet.

"And I was wrong!" Howard said in shock.

"Oh and guess how called the third puppet?!" Sheldon said with a smile.

"Amy." Raj Said.

"That's right! How did you know?!" Sheldon was surprised.

"So all you did today was to sew puppets that called Amy?!" Leonard asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, no, not all the time, there was the part when I went to get the scissors from Penny because someone broke mine." He said, looking accusingly to Leonard.

"And all the rest of the day that's what you did?" Leonard asked totally ignoring Sheldon's look.

"Well, yes." he answered.

"Give me the money!" Howard said.

"Oh, just take it!" He said and gave him two five-dollar bills in the hand.

* * *

"Stupid Sheldon let me do all the shopping alone." Leonard murmured to himself with his head down as he entered the lobby of the building.

"Hey kissy- face, what's up?"

"Oh, well, hello to you too, Penny." he said and raised his head "What are you doing here?"

"I just went downstairs to get the mail." Penny said. "What did you do outside, looked for others girls to kiss?" She asked.

"No." He said, "I just did some shopping." He said raising his bags in front of her.

"Whatever you say, pal." Penny said and started to go upstairs.

"Can't we just put the whole thing behind us?" Leonard asked following her.

"I put the whole thing behind me, I just enjoyed throw it on your face over and over again." she said.

"Be serious for a minute, please." he asked.

"Okay, Leonard." She stopped on the first floor to face him, "I'll tell you the truth, I'm really not happy about it, not at all." She admitted. "But give me some time, it's only been a week since you told me about it, I promise I won't let your stupid mistake to cost us in this relationship, we are still engaged, but just give me time."

"You're right Penny, I'm being selfish." He said, "I'm sorry."

"Well, thank you." she said smiling "Besides that, what's new?" She asked him as she continued to walk.

"Mmm... Let's see, Sheldon is crazy." Leonard said.

"Wasn't he always crazy?"

"Well, yes, but he started to go crazy because of the break from Amy so it's a completely different kind of madness."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the time he bought twenty-five cats because of his quarrel with Amy?" he asked.

"Yes."

"This kind of crazy, but I'm afraid that this time it will reach to levels that are much more dangerous."

"What did he do in the meantime?"

"Well, it started with him doesn't go to sleep at all and then it passed to him decided lears how to sew."

"Oh, it's not that bad."

"Yes, but all he sewed until now it's over then forty puppets which he named them all Amy."

"Oh, Poor Sheldon." Penny said, "I had no idea this break affected him that much."

"Yes, he completely lost it, Penny." Leonard said when they got to the third floor.

"I'm so sorry for him; he's like a little boy with a wound on his leg." Penny said to Leonard while he opened the door and they both get inside.

"Sheldon I'm home!" Leonard called.

"Okay." Sheldon called back.

"There's no seemed to be something strange for now." Leonard said surprised and put the bags in the kitchen.

"You can't be sure, it's Sheldon after all." Penny said as she sits on a chair in the kitchen and puts her keys there.

"Leonard Look what I found in my bedroom!" Sheldon ran into the living room and stopped in front of Leonard and Penny. He was wearing a striped long nightgown and smiled excitedly, "I'm so happy!"

"Penny," Leonard said as his face was locked on smiling Sheldon.

"What?" She asked as her look also set on Sheldon.

"Now he lost it."

"Yes, I see."

"Leonard, I do not understand, what did I lose?" Sheldon asked.

"Nothing, Sheldon, nothing." He said as he doesn't dare to blink.

"Then why did you say that I lost something if I didn't really lost, Leonard?" He said wondering "Maybe I should've expect that, you've always been kind of weirdo" He said shrugging.

"Sheldon, can I ask you one thing?" Leonard asked.

"What is it?"

"Why?" He asked as he waved his arms.

"Why what, Leonard? I do not understand your question."

"Just answer the question Sheldon, why are you wearing that dress." She said grumpily.

"First of all, this is not a dress it's a nightgown, Penny." Sheldon said troubled by the mistake "Secondly, this is Amy's nightgown."

"Yeah, you still didn't answer me why you wearing that." Penny said.

"Well, I was in my room and sewed my Amy puppets." He said, "Then one of the buttons fell under my bed, I bent down to pick it up and you won't believe what I found under it!" He raised his voice, "I found one of Amy's sleeping kits that she had hidden in our apartment in case she would have to spend the night here." He said as if it's unbelievable, "one of the kits was right here in the living room and another one was in my room." He said, "Anyway, I took out the things from the kit and one of those things was Amy's nightgown. So I thought, if Amy is not here with me, maybe I'll become Amy and it will help!" he finished his explanation smiling.

"Sheldon, you're unbelievable." Leonard said and put his hand on his head.

"Well, it's not really related to the topic of our conversation, but indeed I really am unbelievable!" He said proudly.

"You sure you are okay, sweetie?" Penny said getting closer to Sheldon and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure I am, Penny." He said "Oh," he said like he remembering something "if we're already talking, I'm not sure which dress should I put on Amy puppet this one or this one?" He said as he pulled from the nightgown's pocket two little dresses made of cloth.

"Sheldon, go change your clothes, we are going." Penny said and grabbed her keys.

"What, where, Penny?" he asked.

"Just go get changed."

"But-"

"Go!"

"Ok, ok, no need to be rude." Sheldon said and went back to his room.

"Where are we going?" Leonard asked Penny after Sheldon disappeared from their sight

"You're not going; it's just me and Sheldon." She explained to him.

"Oh, OK." He said little disappointed "Where are you two going?"

"It's a secret." She smiled.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sheldon asked Penny in the car.

"You will see." she said.

"Stop it Penny, I don't like being left in suspense."

"We are already there, I'm just parking the car." she said.

"What is this place Penny, I don't like it." He said as he looked out of the window.

"This is just the parking, Sheldon, calm down." She said when she takes the keys out of the car "You can get out." She said and immediately he ran out.

"Come with me." She said when they were both out. 

"But Penny, why?" Sheldon said as he looked at the entire building.

"Why not?" Penny said, pulling his hand

"Because it's a pub."

"And...?"

"You know I don't drink."

"Well, then you have to ignore from this one rule for one night."

"But-"

"Just come on!" She said, pulling his hand tighter. 

"Hit me!" Penny said to the bartender when she and Sheldon settled.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sheldon asked when Penny got her drink.

"To show you how to deal with a break up like a normal person." She explained to him. "I know it's hard, Sheldon, break ups are always difficult, but we have to take things in proportions and not start to go crazy."

"I am not crazy, Penny." Sheldon explained "I am just looking for other things to deal with."

"Because you are sad." She said and immediately saw how Sheldon's face begins to fill with understanding and becomes more serious.

"She talks to you about it?" He asked with his face bent down.

"Who?"

"Amy, is she sad as well?"

"She talks to me about it all the time, Sheldon." She told him "There is no day that I don't hear her stories about how she was sad since it happened; it is very difficult on her too."

"Oh, I see." he said.

"What is it, Sheldon? There's something else that bother you, right?"

"Yes there is." He confessed.

"Well, what is it?"

"I don't want to tell." He said shyly.

"Well, that's fine, sweetie, I understand." She smiled at him, "If you want to tell me, you can." She put it; she knew she had already got above and beyond for someone like Sheldon.

"I really miss her." he said. "I know I'm being weird sometimes, but it's just that I can't not to."

"Then do what I do." She offered him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Take a drink and let him pass the pain for a while." She said, taking the last sip from her glass.

"I guess I can do it once." He said, "It is indeed known that people drown their sorrow in alcoholic drink." He said, "Oh, what possibly can happen?!" He said and motioned to the bartender to come.

* * *

Leonard was in the apartment watching TV, almost three hours passed since Sheldon and Penny went out and he was left behind. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door- it's probably them. Leonard got up from the couch and opened the door.

"Take him he's drunk, good night." Penny said quickly and pushed Sheldon in without Leonard had any time to react and slammed the door in front of them.

"You got him drunk?!" Leonard called to Penny who was already beyond the door, "It's your little secret?!" He sounded disappointed.

"Hey Leonard," Sheldon said.

"Hey Sheldon," Leonard said getting ready to drunk Sheldon's exhausting experience.

"I am drunk."

"Yes, I know, Penny was here and said it just a moment ago." He sighed.

"Oh, right." Sheldon said and smiled half a smile, "I almost forgot."

"So, what you did with Penny?" He asked as he bends over the table trying to find a magazine that he had not read yet.

"She made me drink." Sheldon said it like it was completely new information and Leonard grabbed a magazine "a lot." He added and opened wide eyes.

"What did you talk about?" He asked as he sits on the armchair and start reading the magazine.

"Amy." He replied and sat on his spot.

"Totally unexpected." Leonard said as he read the magazine.

"Hey, Leonard," Sheldon said with a smile.

"Yeah Buddy?" Leonard said looking at him.

"You want to hear a secret?!" He asked him with his smile only got bigger.

"Let's hear what you've got?" Leonard said putting the magazine down.

"The secret is," Sheldon said, and approached to Leonard "I love Amy." He whispered.

"I know that Sheldon, even Amy knows that, when you told her that she wouldn't stop talking about it for two weeks." Leonard said as he returned to his magazine a bit disappointed.

"Oh, right, I forgot." Sheldon said and smacked his head.

"Well, Sheldon, I think it's time you go to bed." Leonard got up from the chair and walked toward Sheldon to lead him to the bed.

"No, Leonard, I don't want to sleep." He said like a little boy.

"But you have to, now, only if you can please get up-"

"What if I'll tell you a secret?" Sheldon asked, "You'll let me stay up?"

"You already told me a secret." Leonard said with a sigh.

"This is other secret."

"Well, let's hear it." Leonard said reluctantly, "but then you go to bed."

"Okay." Sheldon agreed and smiled.

"What is it, Sheldon?"

"I'll show you." Sheldon started to get off the couch but immediately fell back "I'm so drunk it's even hard to get up, Leonard." Sheldon started to roar with laughter.

"Maybe you'll tell me what do you want and I'll get it for you?" Leonard offered.

"Okay." Sheldon agreed "open the top drawer of my desk."

"Opened." Leonard said he as expected some Amy puppet or anything else childish stupid thing.

"You see it?" Sheldon asked.

"See what? There are only a few papers and a small box." He replied.

"Leonard, take the box and open it." Sheldon said.

"Okay." Leonard said and when he opened the box and saw what's inside his face got a whole other expression.

"Sheldon what is it?" Leonard turned to him surprised.

"It is a ring." Sheldon smiled childishly. "For Amy."

"Sheldon, I don't know what to say." Leonard was lost of words, "I'm so proud of you." He said while he was looking thrilled on the ring.

"Now turn it back." Sheldon said in a surprising aggression.

"How long do you have it?" Leonard said after returning the ring to the place and sat back on the chair.

"Four months." He replied in a whisper. "But shhhhh you can't tell anyone!" Sheldon said hysterically.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, Sheldon." Leonard said with a smile, "and I'll tell you what else."

"What?" He said excitedly.

"We are so going to get you Amy back."

* * *

 **ANOTHER NOTE: Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm afraid that Sheldon was a bit out of character in some parts in the story, please tell me what you think in the comments it would be really helpful.**


End file.
